Percy Jackson Champion of Athena
by Riptide McLean
Summary: So this is 2 years after the Giant war, I will show flashbacks of the event as i need to tell you what happened. , I rated this T, anyway please read my story, i suck at summaries but just please read my story, please review, favourite and follow. Thanks for Support, and I will post whenever i can or ich habe time :)
1. Prologue:Anger of Perseus Spell Checked

**Hello it's me :) So this is my first ever story, I'm going to try and post when I can, Please can you review and if you have twitter then follow me Riptide McLean and tell me how I can improve, you can also ask questions which I will answer, I'll tell you when I start writing chapters and other updates like when I will be able to write, when I'm on writers block, BTW this will have 2 or 3 flashbacks as I need to show you events leading up to what is going to happen in the first chapter. I want at least 5 reviews before 1st chapter. So here it is, The Prologue of my first ever story**

**Prologue**

**Flashbacks**

***Flashback***

**Third Person Pov**

The War between The Gods and Gaia had started, It was pretty even at the start Percy and Poseidon were taking on Polybotes, Annabeth and Athena were taking on Enceladus, Jason and Jupiter/Zeus were taking on Porphyion, Nico and Hades were taking on Alcyoneus, Leo and Hephaestus were taking on Mimas, Polux and Dionysus were taking on Ephialtes, Thalia and Artemis were taking on Gration, Piper and Aphrodite were taking on Otis, Clarisse and Ares were taking on Pelorus, The Stoll's and Hermes were taking on Hippolytus. All this whilst the rest of the demigods were taking on Gaia's earthborn and other monsters while herself Gaia just watched. The Battle was even just until Polybotes shouted "Perseus Jackson Your Mother is a Bitch, she's the ugliest being on this planet, she's so ugly that when Medusa tried to turn her into stone, she had to run away as her face caused her to have wrinkles because she was so ugly just like you" all the Giants and Gaia laughed at that but little did they know that they just caused their own defeat, Percy's eyes turned into dark green flames and you could see the anger inside him "You just made the mistake of your life, you have caused your own defeat" he shouted in a tone no one had heard before, everyone even Gaia the primordial goddess herself was scared of Percy, Percy made a run and quickly sliced of Polybotes' head without hesitation, he summoned a great wave of water and surrounded himself and Polybotes, he repaired his head and just kept on slashing at him, making deep wounds, which caused a great amount of Golden Ichor (Blood of Immortals) to get out of his body he then stabbed his heart and Polybotes turned into golden dust, when Percy made the water around them disappear, the gods saw All the Golden Ichor on the floor and they realized that Perseus had just defeated Polybotes without the help of a god, Percy's eyes were still dark green flames and when he turned to the other giant he just killed them all in a matter of seconds, he was covered in golden dust and the Gods stared at the Demi-God, Percy sent Annabeth a Kiss then turned around to face Gaia, she had a horrified expression on her face because normally it would take not just one god it would take a god and a demi-god to kill a giant but Percy Jackson on his own a Demigod had killed All the Giants in a matter of minutes.

Gaia knew she had no chance of winning, she would lose no matter what so she turned around and started running, but Percy caught her and said "Not so fast Bitch" he said "do you really think I'd let you run away that easy" he grabbed her throat made a wall of strong water 10 metres behind and threw her as hard as he could and, Gaia hit the wall of water and she dropped on the floor, he started to punch her, punch after punch, she was bruised and battered, she screamed in pain, she just had enough energy in her to say "please Perseus, I beg you, I was not meant to laugh at the comment, please I didn't want Polybotes to do that please don't kill me" Percy just laughed an evil laugh then he said "Do you think I'm stupid you ungrateful b******, you're too late you laughed, you're team made the comment you pay!" he stopped for a minute then said "Also if your giants had brains then they wouldn't have insulted me like that, I'm going to give you the beating you've deserved for everything you've done to me and my mates, and to all of the people I consider family the beating you have deserved since the beginning of time." He got out his sword and started slashing wildly at Gaia making deep wounds in her body which caused a flood of Golden Ichor, Gaia had never expected a beating like this especially from a Demi-God. Every time Gaia was about to be killed he just healed her so he could hurt her for as long as he wants, then Gaia was confused 'why was he doing this' Gaia thought so she asked Percy "Why are you not killing me? Isn't that what you've always wanted?" she asked this with the last amount of energy to talk, but Percy just laughed at that but all the Olympians and Demi-Gods watching him beat the shit out of Gaia were all shocked, mouths wide open at him, they were all thinking how could he laugh at that, They were starring at the, no doubt, strongest ever Demi-God. He was obviously stronger than Hercules and Zeus wasn't happy about that as a son of Poseidon was stronger than a son of his but he was still impressed.

Only three people understood what he was doing the rest were just confused and thinking the same question Gaia had asked, the three that knew were Athena, Annabeth and Ares. Athena knew this as she was goddess of wisdom and battle strategies and this was one of the battle strategies to inflict pain on your opponent, Annabeth knew as she was Athena's cleverest Daughter so she knew and Ares knew as he was the God of War, he had used this before, hurting your opponent then healing then continuing the cycle until he wants to kill her. Percy then shouted "I'm doing to you what Polybotes had planned to do on me, Hurt you until your just about to turn to dust heal you and then carry on the cycle until, you will never ever dare come back from the pits of Tartarus" in the tone he used before that would want to make you run away and cry to your mom.

* * *

(These are all the female goddesses on the polls list and what they are thinking about him now)

Athena Pov

I had never thought if seeing Perseus like this, I mean yeah I don't like him but for the first time, I'm scared of a demigod, Seeing him like this scares me to death I'll probably have nightmares about this day, I'm going to make a note to never get on the bad side of Perseus Jackson, Son of my Rival Poseidon.

Artemis Pov

I knew Percy was strong as he had taken the sky for me, but I didn't know he was this strong; man handling the giants and now making Gaia beg something no one has ever done. It looked as if he enjoyed it, as if he enjoyed hurting people, like he has been trained for this opportunity all his life. Even though he's the only real man in since beginning of time, Eternity and that from me is saying something as I'm a the Maiden goddess and hate all men but this boy has proven me wrong, that there is a real man in this world, I admire his loyalty to his all his friends, he'd kill any monster who would dare to insult his mother like he showed today he really is a man, a woman wants a loyal man, he considers all his close friends family and anyone who touches his girlfriend he wouldn't hesitate to kill, as she means the world to him, he's loved her ever since he met her when he was 12, but they just started going out 3 years ago, this Man is the only ever man to have my respect.

Hera Pov

Wow! I have never seen anyone act like this, be protective for his mother, he killed every titan and is punishing Gaia, giving her a beating she'd never expect from a god let alone a demigod. This will probably me the only demigod I'll ever respect because I usually don't like demigods, I never have actually.

Aphrodite Pov

Damn, He looks so Sexy when he's angry, I would've taken him, made him mine if he was a god, but he's a demigod and already taken by another demigod, But I still can't get over what happened like 10 minutes ago, my mind spelt 3 letters WOW, taking on a whole army of giants, monsters in matters of minutes and then torturing Gaia giving her the beating of her life that amazes me.

Hestia Pov

I know I'm a Goddess and he's a demigod but he's the most loyal man ever, I want Perseus to become mine, I want to become his Patron.

Poseidon Pov

I'm the Proudest Father ever, I've always wanted a son like Percy and I finally got him, I've always wanted Percy to work hard to become the best demigod ever since he was born, he is my son and everyone on Olympus wants a son like him. Everyone is Jealous of me because they want Perseus to be their own son.

***Flashback Ends***

Percy Pov

I'm So happy we won the war against the Gaia and the Giants, I still can't believe my achievement defeating all Giants and giving Gaia the worst punishment of her life for two whole years as it's the second anniversary of our victory and I just finished torturing Gaia and killed her but even though I'm still crying at what happened to me just last month, when that Bitch!...

Cliffhanger, Sorry for that but I just had to do it at the time to write that as I was busy and people please review, the more reviews I get, the more chapters and more words in chapters

**~Riptide McLean~ hopefully you'll like the story and I'll be writing it soon, but if you want the next post to be before Wednesday I need at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter1: Betrayal&Heartbreak

**_So here it is chapter 1, So this is basically the sad moment, If you don't like it then I'm Sorry, I've already planned the plot but maybe next time I will leave a poll for you to decide Percy's lover/ fate but this story the plot is already set so here it is, btw the flash back will be in third person Pov and maybe some other people who were at the scene so they could describe what happened in their words_**

**_Previously :_**

_I'm So happy we won the war against the Gaia and the Giants, I still can't believe my achievement defeating all Giants and giving Gaia the punishment of her life for two whole years as its the two year anniversary of our victory and I just finished torturing Gaia and killed her but even though I'm still crying at what happened to me just last month, when that BITCH!..._

**_Chapter 1: Betrayal/Heartbreak and Important Matters _**

**Percy Pov**

That Bitch, Daughter of Athena, I don't I'll ever forgive her, after what she did and what she said, it was my worst memory, the girl I love more than anything, the girl who I risked my life to save, the girl who I turned down Godhood for, but what happens she does this, Artemis always hates boys because she says, boys break girls hearts, they aren't loyal, but this even changed her mind of boys, for the first time she saw a girl break a boys heart, she was even there on the day because, she had to go and leave for an important guest for her father, Zeus of course, the next day so she brought her hunters here as it was a personal quest for herself only, so her hunters would stay here, but I don't really mind as I get to see one of my 2 favourite cousin and also best friend Thalia, Pinecone face, I remember my name for her and I start laughing. "Why are you laughing Percy" then I heard a baby crying….

*Flashback Starts Here*

Camp Half-Blood

Third Person Pov

Perseus/Percy Jackson had just come back from a quest given to him by Athena to prove his loyalty to Annabeth, he had to do this in order to propose which is what he was planning to do tonight when he took her to a date. Percy entered camp and saw that Artemis and her hunters had just entered camp before him so he caught up with them and said "what honor do we have to have a Goddess at Camp" he said bowing, she then replied "well I have a personal missions tomorrow and I had to bring the Hunters here whilst I finish it" Percy just said "ohh" that stupid comment was all that was needed for Thalia to start laughing "really Kelphead, you just had to say 'ohh' it just like you to say that" he replied "really, Pinecone face after I was the one who killed every giant and Gaia I'm still stupid" and then he walked away to go find his love his wise girl, little did he know what he was going to see. He went to the Big House to tell Chiron that he's back and that he had succeeded in his quest and then to go find Grover, "Finished your quest Perce, did you fail or did she allow you to propose to Annabeth" Grover said walking over to Percy, "I did it she finally has allowed me to do what I wanted to do ages ago propose to my wise girl" he said bringing out a box, that had a ring so beautiful, Grover was impressed by this magnificent Ring on 1 side was the colour of Percy's eyes the other half was the colour of Annabeth's eyes, this was good enough to be one of the works of Hephaestus, but the Most Beautiful part a Pearl that looked like it made by Poseidon himself on it, it said wise girl and underneath the writing it was a picture of their first kiss, on their first date. Grover was impressed and looked like he was stunned, as he said "Wow, Perce who made this for you? It's amazing it's looks like it's been made by master of the forge Hephaestus" Percy just laughing at this "well, Tyson taught me some basics in making rings, and he told me how to get pictures on it and also the pearl Poseidon gave me, I just did the rest like making the ring" Grover was amazed by what Percy had made, how he'd learnt all this in the week he went to visit Poseidon's Palace, he was awesome at making stuff if he truly had made that, but Grover didn't know how he made it and he had in fact created it himself. Percy then asked Grover where Annabeth was, he just answered by saying "don't know, probably in her favourite place, the Library as she's the daughter of Athena. Percy went to the Library and he didn't see her there though so he went to the Athena Cabin, he knocked on the door and Malcolm, 14 or 15, opened the door, he looked really tired probably because he doesn't sleep a lot because of demi-god dreams, they are most of the time scary and are all visions that are true. So Percy just asked "Malcolm, do you know where Annabeth is I really need to see her, I miss her a lot" Malcolm looked nervous, really nervous

Malcolm Pov

I really admired Percy, he was the person I want to be like, A hero, being offered multiple times, that's why I was really nervous, because I didn't want his heart to break, because you see, I sense something has happened to Annabeth these past few weeks since Percy has gone to do a quest no one except Grover knows about but he won't tell anybody even Annabeth, this new boy came four weeks ago just an hour after Percy had left, his name was Damien and he was a son of Aphrodite, when he came in camp, he was exhausted, he explained he had just fought a bunch of hellhounds, Annabeth seemed in like she liked him but she couldn't have as I thought she would've stayed loyal to Percy, but then she found out that the sword he had was given to him by Athena and it was called 'Οι κουκουβάγιες είναι ο σοφότερος' which in Greek meant Owls are the Wisest on the other side it said 'Επειδή η Αθηνά να γιατί είναι σοφός και μου έχει τηρηθεί' which meant Given to by Athena because he is wise and has respected me, Annabeth instantly grew fond of him and as Percy was gone she took the opportunity and today was their first date, but Annabeth thought that she had another week before Percy comes back, I felt so sorry for Percy he didn't deserve this, I hadn't realized I was deep in thought until Percy said "Earth to Malcolm, Earth to Malcolm" I instantly knew that this was the end of the kind and loyal Percy as I knew how angry Percy gets and that was shown at the giant war. "Why do you want to see her?" I asked, he just told me straight away "well I'm going to propose, I'm thinking to do it at the Beach but it would look better at a restaurant, what do you think?" he asked me, I was surprised, he was going to propose, so I was going to be his brother-in-law but it won't happen because I don't think he'll still love her once he finds out he's cheated on, "I don't really know, but can I see the ring?" I asked excitedly, because I wanted to see how cool it was, he put his hand in his pocket and brought out a box, he opened it and it was amazing, I laughed looking at the pearl, it said 'wise girl' their nicknames for each other were really funny, if there was an award for couple of the century, I would pick them two. "Well..." I think I should tell him the truth so I said "I think she said she's going to the beach, I said it nervously, he then noticed I was hiding something as he asked "what are you hiding from me Malcolm" I didn't want to answer so, I just said good luck and closed the door.

Third Person Pov

Percy was getting nervous and also he knew Malcolm was hiding something from him, he wanted it to go perfect, it was the day he finally was allowed to propose, but what was about to come his way, he didn't know it yet but would find out, just know

Percy Pov 

I knew that Malcolm was hiding something from me, it was obvious, oh well I'll ask him later because I want to know, I don't want to be late to go see Annabeth, my Wise Girl so I just decided to go after. So I was approaching the beach where Malcolm had told me he thought Annabeth was, I knew he wasn't lying I could see it in his eyes, so as I got closer I saw a couple making out, I grinned, just like me and Annabeth used to kiss on the exact same spot, then I walked closer and closer, as I did this I saw the Girl was an Athena girl as only they were blonde, she looked quite familiar, and the boy looked like, well a new camper, cause I haven't seen someone like that before, then as I got closer I realized, that there was no one else at the beach, that's when it hit me the girl looked familiar cause it was Annabeth, how could she do this to me, that's when my anger exploded "How dare you cheat on me Annabeth" I said with the same venomous voice I used against our Enemies in the Giant war, then the boy turned around so did Annabeth "Percy, It's not what It looked like" she said, I screamed, my heart was broken because of this, I had never had this feeling before, I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart numerous times "Well then Bitch, if you were not just making out what were you doing" I said venomously but the boy spoke for the first time "how dare you talk like this to My Girlfriend" I got more angry "so it was true, you could have said you didn't like me because then I wouldn't have worked day and night for 2 weeks making this I said and I threw the ring at her "You will remember this day, the day when Percy Jackson, became the person no one knew I would be, the strongest demi-god ever!, the boy who could defeat Any God, Any Titan, Any Giant, Any Primordial, and Anybody !" I shouted out loud with my venomous voice the tides responded to my emotions and there was a huge wave that came and hit the whole came, the ground began to shake, "you see I was just testing my powers at first when I defeated all giants that was just a little of my power, Chaos is usually in touch with the Gods but since my birth even he is scared of me, so he has left and not bothered us but the titans were to stupid, so were the giants they didn't know of my unknown power only my dad did, he told me not to use it unless, I was desperate and this I one of them times" I got out my sword and started slashing at Annabeth, she put on her cap of invisibility, then I just laughed I could still see her, "of course, I forgot to tell you I can see you even if you're invisible" I laughed an evil laugh but then Poseidon, Hestia, Aphrodite and Athena came and stopped me "Son stop please just for me" he said, then Hestia said "please Perseus, I've always considered you as my own son, please don't do this for me" she said. All of the Gods that had grown close to me standing here trying to stop me until Athena and Aphrodite said together in unison "please Perseus, we know what she has done but just please don't do this" that made me calm, believe this or not I always had a soft spot for these two even though I don't show it I still do, it's just that it would look wrong to like Goddesses so I decided to go out with Annabeth, the girl I've done so much for, the one I Loved, the one I thought loved me, I was wrong but I had to stop for Athena and Aphrodite's sake.

Aphrodite Pov

'Yes, I knew it would work, because you and I are so irresistible, I can sense he has a soft spot for us' I mind spoke to Athena 'I figured that out as well' she mind spoke back.

Annabeth Pov 

I couldn't believe I had done this, 'Oh my gods' I thought the ring was beautiful, I can't believe what I just did and found out, he was stronger than Chaos, 'WOW' why did I leave him' I thought, I don't even know myself.

Thalia Pov

How Could that Bastard do this, I thought she was one of my best friends, I thought her brain was big enough to understand, that Percy was the best she could get and would ever get, I'm so going to get her for what she did. She better watch her back she's just made 2 enemies, obviously Grover and Nico as well as they were really close. So 4 enemies, in one day what an achievement for a fucking Whore.

Artemis Pov

So, when I heard that loud scream, I teleported there really quick, when I got there, a huge wave and I mean a Huge like a Giant in Size, it hit all camp half-blood, then I noticed the reason, Annabeth , the bastard had well, cheated on Perseus, that's when I saw Thalia's Anger, she looked so angry, I could see because she was so angry her face was so scary, I admit even I was a bit scared, I'd never seen her like this, so my lieutenant was angry so I was too, because she's also my half-sister because we are both children of Zeus, but it's just I was born immortal and a Goddess she was born mortal and a Demi-god.

Grover Pov

How could she do this to him, I don't like swearing in English, so I won't but I will swear in Greek Annabeth is a πόρνη, πόρνη, σκύλα, I thought she knew better.

*Flashback Ends Here*

Percy Pov

So for the last month I've stayed in my mom's flat and she'd, had a baby with Paul she was so cute, she had the same hair as my mom, same eyes as me so she would look like a daughter of Poseidon but she isn't she's only like 1 years old. "oh I was only laughing, because I was thinking about my Nickname for Thalia/Thals, it was Pinecone face" my baby sister laughed, she loved Thalia, Thalia visited and she always plays with Sophia Jackson, that's her name, we made Paul change his name as it would sound weird for one to be called Jackson and the other Blowfish.

Anonymous Pov

Meanwhile Percy is at his house there's an Olympian Meeting on Olympus, just about him, he doesn't even know.

Third Person Pov

Olympian Meeting at Olympus

9:00PM

Summer Solstice

About Percy

The Olympians were all arguing, Until Zeus Shouted for Everyone to be quiet "as we all must know, Perseus Jackson's Heart was Broken by the daughter of Athena and he revealed so Information about himself and why chaos hasn't been in contact with us since the birth of Percy" they all looked at Poseidon "well, I got told a prophecy once, that one of my sons would become the most powerful person ever, more powerful than chaos, I told chaos this and he already knew, who and when, he told me he would be sired with a women named Sally Jackson and it turns out it was true, he said he wouldn't contact us anymore as it was dangerous, he also said he's scared of him but he told me another thing he will be back soon, and he will bless Perseus Jackson" everyone was shocked. Especially Zeus because he couldn't believe this, what if Percy wanted to become king of the gods, "why didn't you tell us before, I'm the King of the Gods and you didn't tell me" Zeus was frustrated, he was angry "Zeus, I'm Sorry but I was on strict orders not to tell anyone from the fates except Chaos" he said, he eventually calmed down "what will we do then?" Zeus said "to the boy." Athena, the wisest spoke, "we can make him into a god" she considered her words before saying them. "What if he doesn't accept? What will we do then?" Zeus asked. "Well we could as for his choice of what he wants to be" it look like she already had figured everything "someone please bring in Perseus, so we can talk to him about this" Hestia said "well I could always go" Aphrodite said, she only did it because Percy was hot.

Percy Pov

So I was on YouTube listening to some Eminem, when Mom shouted "you have a visitor". I wondered who it could be, Thalia, Nico and some other of the other campers who remember me and were my friends like e.g. Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Jason and The Stolls, who now also included Katie Gardener as she was married to Travis, I took out my phone to see who it was because they always text me when they come, well you're wondering why have you got a phone well, Leo asked the Gods to Buy him 3000 Iphones, he then did the cleverest thing ever he made it so monsters couldn't find us with it, I don't know how but it's amazing, you can buy apps everything. But I had no texts so I just went to see who it was because, I had no clue what so ever, then I went and saw Paul Drooling over my visitor Aphrodite, my mom was watching with her hands crossed looking angrily at Paul. Then I heard Sophia Say "Beautiful Lady" the first two words just came out her mouth and we all laughed except Aphrodite who didn't understand "well Aphrodite, Basically it's her first two words to come out her mouth but usually that's momma and papa so we laughed" and then she was laughing, "you look beautiful you're self and I'm going to give you my blessing" she said and Sophia was much more beautiful, she would get guys triple her age drool over her. "Aphrodite what's the real reason you're here?" I asked "well you are needed on Olympus for our meeting Percy and I volunteered to come and get you" she answered.

**_Important Notice: Until I get at least 10 reviews I can't continue because the thing is the Poll Changed From Athena in the Lead into Athena and Aphrodite getting the same amount of votes so people review_****_and choose one of the People Out of Athena and Aphrodite Btw sorry Pertamis fans you only had 3 votes and well the other two had 4 each so please vote, happy voting People _**

**_Hopefully most people will have the same choice so you don't end up shouting at me all the time, that you want the other so please vote by either Pm'ing me or Reviewing_**

**_Please Favourite and the 5 first five reviews for this particular chapter will get a shout out and if they've written a stories I'll also tell people to read their stories and the same goes every chapter. _**

**_Thank you for reading _**

**_Love you all ~~~RiptideMclean~~~_**


	3. New Beggining

**Hello Sorry for not writing in ages it's just this year School is really hard so I'm posting a chapter, so here it is thanks for the reviews Shout outs will be in the end, Here we go ill try and make it as long as I can as I have homework for tomorrow Enjoy!**

**Don't Mind Criticizing, and ask questions if you want, ill answer only if it's not giving what will happen in the end **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**New Beggining**

**Percy Pov**

I can't believe that Aphrodite is nice enough to do this, bless my sister, she's been really kind to me since Annabeth broke up with me, and I found out that Annabeth did this out of her own heart, Aphrodite had tried to stop it but she couldn't. So I said my mom and gave her a big hug, I then went and said goodbye to Paul and we did a handshake, lastly I went and kissed my sister on the forehead and told my mother to keep her safe until I come back, then I said "well if we have to go to Olympus, lets at least not be late, we can't get the gods angry, as it is a very important meeting" I told Aphrodite who just nodded and teleported us to Olympus, where the gods had been waiting for me, after Aphrodite went to sit in her throne, Zeus started speaking "Perseus Athlon Tiago Jackson, we have been watching you and since that incident, you seem to not go to camp half-blood, so we have decided to offer you the gift of godhood again…" Zeus was interrupted by Aphrodite who said "Or if you don't want to become a god you can choose to become a Champion of one of the Goddesses who isn't me, as I have already got one" she suggested and everyone nodded, I don't want to become a god so I have to choose but I don't know who "Well as I don't want to be a God I am going to decide to choose one of the goddesses, I was going to choose Aphrodite but I can't so I'm going to think for a while.

**(What's on the minds of some of the goddesses?)**

**Hera Pov**

I was shocked when he turned down godhood, but anyway I hope he chooses me, he's so strong, adorable and cute.

**Artemis Pov**

I hope he doesn't choose me I can't stand it with A boy, how am I going to stand one being with me all the time, I know he's loyal and kind and got his heart broken by a girl, but I don't want to hang around a boy for the rest of my life (which just happens to mean forever as I'm a goddess BTW).

**Aphrodite Pov**

I can't believe he would have chosen me, but he has to pick somebody, as I have my Champion, Nobody would expect it to be her, which makes it even more fun, but if I told everyone then what would be the point huh?

**Athena Pov**

I know you probably think I hate Percy but since that incident that included my daughter and him which ended with Percy's heart to be broken and Annabeth to be going out with someone else, I don't really mind, I only hated Percy because I was scared he might break Annabeth's heart, but turned out that Annabeth broke his, so I don't really hate him any more, If he chooses me I won't mind as I can help him recover.

**Percy Pov**

So, Thinking is really hard for me as I'm an ADHD kid, but I don't know who to choose, my instincts are telling me to choose Athena, but she probably doesn't like me but, I can't think clearly so I just decided to go with my instincts "Zeus I choose Athena as my Patron, I don't know why I chose her myself, but my instincts just said go with Athena but so I'm just going to follow my instincts, So what happens now?" I asked, Aphrodite answered "well Athena just has to give you her blessing and also some of her powers and it will take away your dyslexia and she chooses how much powers she gives you and what you will do" she said, then Zeus decided to end the Meeting by saying "Meeting adjourned, And Poseidon, Athena and Perseus please stay behind I need to talk to you all" so I stayed along with Poseidon and Athena and Zeus. "Zeus, not to be rude, but why are you keeping us here?" "Glad you asked Perseus, well I need to talk to you, Poseidon can you please train Percy on how to use his powers once or twice a week and Percy, My father told us that you are strong, I really wanted you to become a god, hopefully next time you will accept, Poseidon please take Percy home and I will allow you to stay there for up to an hour, whilst I talk to Athena in private." He said this and me and Dad teleported home, we knocked on the door and waited for them to open the door.

**Third Person Pov**

Whilst they were there Zeus was talking to Athena "Daughter, I will allow you to give him any power you want that you have, but please and I mean it, please help him get over Annabeth because although I'd never admit, seeing The Hero of Olympus in sadness, is really sad to me, I want you to cheer him up, because we both know if he leads an enemy army he would win" Zeus told Athena "Well you are right, and I'll do anything I can to cheer him up, but Father, when do you reckon that we will have to fight another war?" Athena asked Zeus "Well to be honest, I don't know but hopefully it won't be for like another 2-5 millennium" he said.

** Annabeth Pov**

Damien is so beautiful, he's everything Percy wasn't and could never be, my mother has also blessed him, and this is so cool. Everyone hates me, especially Thalia, Nico and Grover, I thought they were my friends but apparently I'm not as important and nice and kind as Percy is, I know only have like 5 friends, Damien, Drew, John, Jacob and Tanya. Chiron doesn't like me any more as well, I don't understand, I mean Damien and I are so much better than Percy. Percy is just a scared, he ran away because he's scared, he's been gone for 1 month now and there was an important meeting between the Gods yesterday and Chiron won't tell anybody about it, I just wish that Percy didn't get all credit for everything, we all fought together.

**Percy Pov**

So since we got in dad talked to my Mom and now we are all sitting down talking, "so dad, do you know if I can give my blessing to little sister? You know my power, the power I used against the Giants and Gaia" I asked "well yes what you have to do is put your hand on her forehead and say I give my blessing to and her name, and thanks you have reminded me to give her some powers of the sea to her but as she isn't a demi-god she won't be smelt by monsters and if they do they will probably think it's a god because she has so much power, they will be scared by the Power, she'll have the power to match any Titan, Giant, Gaia even Chaos himself" he then put his hand on Sophia' forehead and said "I Poseidon bless Sophia and give her some of my power" Then I decided it was my turn so I repeated what Poseidon said however I said "I Perseus Jackson, bless you, Sophia Jackson with my powers" and then Poseidon spoke up "well then that's done goodbye sally" kissed her lips and then continued "Zeus gave us limited time, we have 1 minute to leave" he said, I went to my mom and Hugged her tight and said "I'm going to miss you, I will be coming here to visit whenever I can, I will send you a letter when I have the chance and I'll tell you what my new job is" I shook Paul's hand then went to Sophia and Kissed her Forehead "Bye Sophia, I'm going to miss you, ill visit you a lot sis, I will take you to camp when you are 13, Mom take care of her, she is going to be the best ever female swordsman in history of female demigods." I said and left to teleport with my dad. We teleported to his palace, when he said "I will train you, 1 day a week and that will be Sundays, until I finish my training with you, you have to stay at camp, I will send your transport at about 9:00 am just after breakfast and then you will train for the whole day sleep here then go back to camp" he said, I had to go camp, my favourite place I thought sarcastically. Well at least I will see Nico and Grover, my favourite Centaur Chiron and maybe sometimes Thalia. I'm nearly forgetting to phone Nico, so I got out my Iphone and Phoned Nico, he answered straight away as I hadn't talked to him in a week "Percy!, Man I've missed you so much, Artemis has let Thalia of for 2 weeks so me and Thalia are coming over tomorrow" he said "well cancel them arrangements because I'm coming back to camp for a month or 2 but I have training with my dad and Meetings with Athena on some days, which I'll tell you why when I come but don't tell Thals or should I say Pinecone face, I'm going to surprise her." I said and then said "bye Nico" "Bye Perce" So Thalia was there wow best friends reunion and Cousins reunion, so cool. I missed them a lot and I can't wait to see them again after 2 weeks and Grover barely visits so I'll see him as well and as Chiron is the camp director he can't come as well, so this will be the first time I will see him since 1 month ago. "Perseus, Rainbow is ready just outside the Palace, you can choose which cabin you want to be in, Annabeth is staying at Ares, so you can go in either Athena's or Mine" hearing her name got me angry, I am going to sleep in Athena, as I don't want to be lonely, and as Athena is my patron, I can sleep there. As I got to the door Poseidon called me "Perseus, please don't kill anybody" he said this in his serious tone, "Okay dad I won't unless the love couple piss me off, I won't kill just make them suffer" I said as I left, when I got out I saw Rainbow (is that what Tyson named her?) looking the same as I had seen her years ago. I told him to take me to camp Half-blood. We got there in about 30 minutes. As I got there I saw a couple kissing, I recognized them, and I decided to give them a piece of my mind so I made a wave and it crashed all over them soaking them in water, they were looking angry and when they saw me laughing my ass of, looking at what I'd done, as I reached shore Damien came towards me looking angry "Why did you do that? Just Because Annabeth loves me more than she ever loved you, you don't have to be jealous of me" he said which made me mad "I don't care how much she loved me, at least I have more friends than you'll ever have and I have been given a job, I have been offered immortality 2 times, why would I be jealous of some stupid little brat whose job is to kiss people, when I'm champion of an Olympian Goddess, when I'm feared by even Chaos" I said, Annabeth had also heard this and asked "blah blah blah, who would want you as their champion? And you've only been offered godhood once" she said "yeah stop lying Percy, you have only been offered it once, and Chaos isn't cared of anyone not even Zeus is." Damien said just as a light showed and then found out to be Aphrodite, we all bowed when she said "this is how you respect your mothers champion Annabeth, your mother should be ashamed and he isn't lying because just yesterday was he offered Godhood again but he refused, so we made him Athena's champion instead, I am not proud of you son, I can't believe I have a son as disrespectful as you, this man has done things no demigod can do, he's done what every demigod has wanted to do and lastly Perseus, I want to give you my blessing" she said and put her hand and said "I ,Aphrodite, give my blessing to Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Champion of Athena" she gave me the mirror and I looked through it, I looked amazing, I had a 8 pack, big muscles and the face that no woman could resist. "I-I-I-I I'm sorry Percy, and Aphrodite" Damien and Annabeth both said "I've given you same blessing I gave to Sophia" Aphrodite said and teleported back to wherever she was before probably.

**Aphrodite Pov**

If you are wondering why I was backing Percy over Damien, it's simple, he was an accident, Apollo took me to a bar and I got drunk then had sex and had Damien. I don't like him that much though; he's nothing like my other children, because I have given all my children except him charmspeak.

**Annabeth Pov**

I thought mom hated Percy, now Percy is my mom's champion and is blessed my Aphrodite, offered Godhood again, it's not fair, nothing is in life.

**Percy Pov**

As I walked towards the Athena cabin Annabeth asked "Poseidon's cabin is over there, or have you already forgot stupid" she asked "I'm going to my new cabin, Athena let me stay and you can't sleep in the same room as me, so bye, by the way you aren't the Cabin Counselor any more, I told your mother that Malcolm is more clever and your laptop has also been given to me because you don't deserve it, you can only go sleep with Damien every night, that I am here which is about 1 month Bye!" So as I got closer I saw Nico and Thalia, I hadn't told them when I'm coming, so I decided to surprise them, I got behind them and put on the Yankees cap and turned invisible, they began talking, and then Thalia "Why can't we go to Percy's house tomorrow, are you hiding something, please don't tell me he's dead" something happened, something I never thought she'd do, she started crying "no it's not that it's just…." I decided to come out of hiding "Boo!" I said, scaring both of them "Percy!" Thalia Hugged me and then asked "well that's a surprise, I didn't know you would look this good since last time, and by the way why are you here?" she realized what she said and blushed, her cheeks were full red. "I know what you meant Thals, and Death Breath let's start talking about what has happened you start first Pinecone face, what's happening at the hunters?" I asked as I was curious to find out what had happened whilst I hadn't been here, "well this isn't an Appropriate place, let's go to Hades cabin as there's no one there except me" Nico said and me and Thals knew he was right so we went to the Hades cabin.

**Sorry if you think its short but I can't write a lot it's because of school, this is all I can write but I hope you enjoyed it, Thank you for reading and please carry on reading.**

**Shout outs: Blitzing Riptide,** **interesting boredom, The Goddamn Dark Knight, greenblue22, nofunnybusnies, Perceus121, SONxOFxCHAOS, darinscuzin, gekousgent.**

**Riptide Mclean Signing out **

**~~Riptide Mclean~ **

**Love my readers**


	4. Story Exchanges Part 1

**I have time so I decided to write another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to watch Texas Chainsaw Tomorrow so instead of posting then I have decided to post now, I saw the trailer and it's awesome, also it's starring my favourite actress ;) Alexandra Daddario from the Percy Jackson movie**

**Question:**

**Someone asked who is Sophia? And why she's getting so much power? **

**Answer:**

** Sophia Is Percy's little sister, Percy gave her a blessing cause he wanted to give his sister some of his powers so she can protect herself, she is getting this much power because, she is going to be involved in this story in the future.**

**Chapter 3**

**Story Exchanges, New Job and Training**

**Thalia Pov **

It's not fair that I have to tell them my story first, oh well they will have to tell me theirs after, and my story will be the most interesting, as we hunters do many exciting stuff. Better than what campers do by far. So when we got to Hades cabin, we went to sit down on the sofas and Percy said "start from a month ago, when I went home" he said so I started from our first mission "Well, we had a mission after the incident happened, there was like 20 Drakons and even with us being experienced, we struggled because well it was the king Drakons army, Even I was tired but…" I told them how we had defeated the Drakons "the King took Artemis and All the Hunters that weren't injured to fight it, which was an Olympian and 20 huntresses, we lost 2 people that day, and Persia, they both died fighting the king, and they were both daughters of Poseidon from 1941, they didn't want anyone to know them, in fact they were in the same school as Hazel Levesque" I finished it, I still remember it, I left out the bit that they said that they wanted Percy to know they loved him a lot, they wanted to tell him that he was their brother but they never got the chance, they both died doing the same thing protecting me, they told me that if Percy would protect me with his life then they should too, then Percy spoke up "Really, did they know I was their brother?, I wanted to talk with them, because I was always lonely in my cabin, I wished they would tell me" he said remembering the old days and then I replied "Nico would you mind if I whispered something to him that they said, they didn't want anyone to hear especially Artemis and all boys except Percy, because it is to him" I said to Nico, he answered straight away "of course I will just go outside and wait, because I can sense it is important" he said and went to wait outside, "Percy, I know you didn't know them, but they knew you, they told me to tell you this when they died, but I never had the chance, they told me to tell you that they loved you a lot, they really wanted to see you in person, they were so sad when they heard that you were heartbroken, they wanted to come see you but Artemis never lets anyone go just to see a boy, even you, so they could never tell you, they had this gift, the eldest child of Poseidon alive gets, It basically is a Gift from An Athena girl in 1850's she was in love with a boy called Andrew and he was a son of Poseidon so she made him that, and seeing as you are now the eldest, they told me to give it to you, it is a necklace, It makes you more powerful, it helps you with strategies for wars and Battles, the girl that made it got help from Athena and Hephaestus, It will make you better at everything you are not good at, such as, Children of Poseidon have never been good at archery, but the 2 twins were because they always wore it, the eldest child of Poseidon from that day has always been good at archery, here it is" I brought it out, "only children of Poseidon can wear it" I told him "the only people who know that this thing exists are Athena, Hephaestus, Me and You" I said "Is there anything else, I mean is there anything else they wanted to say" he asked sadly, and put on the necklace, I tried to remember that day, oh yeah "yes there is they wanted to tell you that they love you, they want you to visit them in Elysium, if you were allowed, because they needed to tell you something personal that they didn't tell me" I told him, he was thinking, I knew this because he had that thinking face that was very funny, but not this time whilst I was talking about my two dead friends, then his face changed into a happy face "Yes, I can go see them remember I made Hades a throne on Olympus, well he owes me one, so he'll let us go see them, or I will be very angry at him because they are my family" he said for once he was actually thought of something clever, haha, I started laughing and he asked "why are you laughing? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, "Not really you just thought of something clever for once" I laughed; Nico came back in and was wondering what had happened "What happened? Why is it that I always miss the fun stuff?" he asked "well what happened here is that Kelphead for once thought of something clever" I said, which made him laugh "oh, haha I never knew you became clever in that month that you went away, what did you do, read books" he laughed and I started laughing too.

**Percy Pov**

I couldn't believe no one told me I had two twin sisters, and when they die, then I find out about them, I'm always lonely, being the only child of Poseidon, oh well, I will see all my dead friends from Elysium hopefully, I'll only see them if Hades lets me but, if he does I will get to see all the children of Poseidon who are in Elysium, hopefully Theseus, Orion and I wish I had listened in Greek lessons, I don't even remember Names of Children of Poseidon, but I will learn most and will ask Hades if I can go 1 or 2 every 3 months, hopefully he will say yes, because after what I did to help him, to help Olympus, to help all minor gods. "So when should we go Pinecone face?" I asked her "Where?" Nico asked really confused, "We are going to go ask a favour from your dad, Nico" I answered...

**Sorry if its short and everything but I thought i should write today as today is my 1 month anniversary on fanfiction, I have been on this for one month. Thanks for Favouriting, Reviewing and Following my story, i hope you enjoy, I will find some time to write hopefully before Saturday. **

**~Riptide McLean~**

**Love all my Readers **

**Riptide McLean Signing out of Fanfiction**

**~~~~Edited 26/1/2013~~~~**

**Everyone Review and Make your own Character, the one I like the most I will put in my story, **

**Name: Make up your own**

**Age: Between 7-18**

**Godly Parent: Any God**

**Story: About her past life**

**Also Review who you want Percy to Love, Be in Love with?**


	5. Authors Note

**I'm really sorry for not posting lately please review who percy's love should be, because the other vote was for percys champion and this one is for the person percy shall love**

**Authors Note:**

**So this is an Important note, I need to know who you want Percy to Love, Be in Love with? You choose by reviewing, the one with the highest amount of votes/most votes will be the person that Percy will fall in love with.**

** Everyone Review and Make your own Character, the best 3 I will put in my story.**

**Name: Make up your own**

**Age: 7-18**

**Godly Parent: Any God**

**Story: About her past life **

**Weapon(s) (include magical items if you want): The Weapons they use**

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated I will try as I soon as I can, but I don't have a lot of time I go school come back at 4:30 eat and then it will be like 5:00 already, I have lots of homework High School is really hard, especially when you are starting your GCSE's because they are really hard and we have done a lot, so hopefully you understand, and I don't like writing short 1-8 hundred word chapters, I like writing long chapters that are between 3-5 thousand words or even more. **

**And any questions ill answer on ask fm /RiptideMclean I will answer you**

**iframe src=" /widget/64639b3fa0bbf5c08f0c823d05b9 3e69751debb1?stylesheet=medium&fgcolor=%23f50000&bgcolor=%23003a9e&lang=1" frameborder="0" scrolling="no" width="180" height="275" style="border:none;"/iframe**


	6. Story Exchanges Part 2 spell checked

**So, I've had 3 characters so far and so far I only like 2 of them a lot and they are defiantly going in this story please send more, and if you want stuff to happen ask me and I might do it. I'm really sorry guys I know I haven't posted for over a month but these exams are really hard, I have revised every day, hopefully I make it up to you guys. The ones that I've chosen are from PuraStones (Jasmine Blaze) and the other is from GreenBlue (Darren Storms). More details will be included as they are introduced, so here we go I'm trying to make this as long as I can. Here we go:**

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO but I would like to write a similar series one day_

**Chapter 4**

**Hades' Realm/Story Exchanges Part 2**

_Previously:_

_"So when should we go Pinecone face?" I asked her "Where?" Nico asked really confused, "We are going to go ask a favour from your dad, Nico" I answered._

Percy Pov

"What kind of favour Percy?" he asked quite shocked that we were going to his father's Realm because last time we went there we were both put in underworld chambers. But that had to have changed since we saved Olympus and I gave up Godhood so he and Hestia could get their thrones back on Olympus. "It's a surprise you would like it as well" I told him as I was thinking about him seeing Bianca again. Thalia was grinning "are you thinking what I'm thinking Thals?" I asked and she came and whispered "if you're thinking about reuniting brother and sister then it would be a yes" in my ear I nodded a yes.

No Ones Pov

Nico was really annoyed that he didn't know what they were talking about and it was obviously about him, he wanted to know everything and he was also confused, why would his two best friends hide something from him, now he knew how Annabeth was feeling when she didn't know something. On the other hand Annabeth was crying by the beach, Malcolm just heard what happened and decided to go and say sorry to her half-sister. "Annabeth, I'm really sorry about what happened but you shouldn't have cheated on him, I didn't choose to become the Cabin Counselor, I really wish you could be with us and I was given something and I chose to give it back to you."

Annabeth Pov

I looked to see what Malcolm was on about to see all my stuff Percy took including the laptop. I didn't know why he would be so nice, because he really respected Percy but he just gave them all back, "how did you get all of this?" I questioned surprised and happy at the same time.

Nico Pov

"Well I guess it's my turn now, as you will be last Percy, well ever since you went I cursed Damien's soul so he would never get to Elysium or Asphodel unless I lift the curse. After that I went around doing my father's jobs I became his assistant he offered me immortality as his assistant but I rejected after I found out I would rarely be able to see you guys, after that I went to Olympus or Camp but one day on Olympus I went to talk to Aphrodite..." I was rudely interrupted by an iris message who happened to be Aphrodite and a girl with a mask on next to a boy with a similar mask, "Perseus and Thalia, I need you to swear on the Styx to not tell anyone what Nico is about to tell you, and Nico can you please keep it a secret?" She said "we swear on the Styx" all three of us said at the same time then she left. "So when I went to talk to Aphrodite about how you were doing Percy because you usually sent us iris messages or a message on the special phone but you hadn't sent anything and Aphrodite always spied on you to make sure you were safe because you're her favourite demigod. So when I got there I heard 3 voices, I was Aphrodite and the others I didn't know at that time, I decided to hide in the shadows to listen in closer so I could get a better view of the people.." I was saying until I got interrupted by Thalia "can't you just tell us who they are death breath?" she asked annoyed, "I was just getting there don't be so impatient Lightning Strike" I said then continued before she could say anything back "when I got closer I recognized the girl but I didn't see the boy because he had a mask, Aphrodite then told him to take the mask of and then recognized him as well but I was really confused because I thought they were dead and meant to be in Elysium, The girl was your favourite Aphrodite daughter and the boy was one of your friends who died on one of your most important missions with you Percy" I told them as we entered Hades' or shall I say my father's Realm.

Percy Pov

'Oh My Gods' I thought it ha to be the people who I am thinking of because they are a couple and it would make sense for Aphrodite to make them her champions. I was looking forward to meet them her as well. "Thalia do you know who they are" Nico asked "I know the girl but not the boy lots of people have died with Percy on missions" she said, I started to feel a pain inside me she was right, loads of people have died because of me, "Percy do you know them?" he questioned, "yes it's obvious" I answered.

* * *

Wow, this place had changed a lot since I last came here but oh well, I haven't come here for that I have a favour to ask I thought as I entered Hades' new palace when we entered the throne room Hades was arguing with Thanatos. They turned around when we closed the doors and saw us and stopped arguing. We all bowed in front of him to show respect, "no need for the Heroes of Olympus to bow in front of me, and I take it you have a favour to ask me, and I don't know the favour I just happened to know, and if it's within my power I will grant it you because you Percy have helped me gain respect on Olympus and at the camps" he said "well my favour is very simple, all I want to do is see my 2 half sisters who died recently, they were hunters of Artemis and I want to see them, please Hades it would mean the world for me and they really wanted to see me before they died, also I really want to meet them because, I've never had a sibling on my father's side…

* * *

**Cliffhanger, sorry but its 11 PM in the UK so I can't write any more I'm too tired so anyway, Can you guess who the 2 people are I'm sure I have made it really obvious. What will the answer be? Will you find out who the two people are? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Don't forget to send in your own characters in Review or Pm don't matter which one, I've chosen who Percy will fall in love with and it's not Athena. Goodnight until next time.**

**Signing out RiptideMcLean**


End file.
